


miss me

by tenderybitch (FictitiousFanatisch)



Series: ten things i hate about you [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Obsession, Phone Sex, Smut, TTIHAY, Tendery, and themselves, carry on, hendery misses ten, idolverse, libra men are a danger to society, ten is on tour with superm, they were roommates, this doesn't matter, wayv dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/tenderybitch
Summary: Ten is like a poisonous flower, beautiful and deadly, sayinglook all you want but don’t you dare touch. Because if you touch, he’ll stun you like prey, draw you inside, and totally consume you.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Series: ten things i hate about you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604263
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	miss me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING for emotional manipulation, toxic relationships and unhealthy obsessions ahead.  
> ALSO this fic includes talks on BDSM and kink negotiation so i will take this moment to urge y’all to DO YOUR RESEARCH if you ever want to engage in such activities! it’s been recently brought to my attention that i haven’t been clear enough about that. particularly the impact play and breath play mentioned is largely under explained in this. these kinds of activities involve elements of risk and should only be performed in a specific situation with a trusted partner, mutual consent and a safe word. erotic asphyxiation can literally kill you, so again if you are interested, please do your own research! that is all…
> 
> SUPERM TOUR WEEK 01/30-02/09 the 4th in SEATTLE  
> [Ten's post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8IrZgjlyFc/?igshid=8ldsogeyyvkl)

_**February 2020** _

Things are never that simple. 

-

Ten is like a poisonous flower, beautiful and deadly, saying _look all you want but don’t you dare touch_. Because if you touch, he’ll stun you like prey, draw you inside, and totally consume you. 

He’s more than just the member everyone gravitates to without really knowing why. Ten is a blue flame, burning hotter and stronger than all the rest. 

His attention is intoxicating, like a drug with an addictive high. When he lays his hand on Kunhang’s arm or his thigh, his touch flares so intensely it almost _burns_. He sets a fire under Kunhang’s skin, alighting him from the inside out. 

When Ten looks at him, eyes soft and searching, his chest aches. And when Ten _kisses_ him, gentle and deep, his heart swells and his insides get all tangled up. It’s like some twisted affliction, a crippling disease for which there is no cure. 

Kunhang sometimes looks at Ten and wonders if the last year has just been a fever dream. Because how can someone so beautiful, so talented and lovely be real? How can they share the same plane of existence, let alone feelings for one another. It’s unbelievable.

There isn’t a day Ten doesn’t live at the front of his mind. He often thinks, when he’s alone, that he would give Ten everything. Kunhang could be content with nothing, because he loves him more than anything. 

But loving Ten is just as painful as it is euphoric. 

-

SuperM goes on the second leg of their world tour at the end of January, leaving the remaining NCT and WayV members a lot of free time in the dorm basically waiting for them to come back. Except the NCT members still have schedules, filming, and a comeback quickly approaching and WayV does not. Aside from a couple hours in the studio, writing lyrics and recording for their upcoming full length album, or at the company, live-streaming, Kunhang spends most of his time at the dorm. There’s not a lot going on for WayV. There never really is, in comparison. 

There’s also this whole pandemic happening too, which is a little scary. They can’t go out much because things are closed. Kunhang tries not to stress about it and keep a positive outlook — now he has a lot of free time to clear his head and ruminate on some of the things that happened in the last three months. 

He feels a lot better now since he told Ten how he feels. He can definitely speak to the older more openly and honestly. Unfortunately, that’s about the only thing that’s changed about their relationship. 

Ten still goes to him first when he needs help, still kisses him when no one else is around, still crawls into his bed at 3 in the morning when he can’t sleep. He shows his favor around the others. Like, when they return to the dorm and Kunhang is sitting on the couch and the older strides across the room, brushes right past Yangyang to come lay on top of him, resting his head on his lap. Kunhang is glad to still have a subtle, quiet, friendship with Ten, an unproblematic bond to fall back on after the moments of chaos. 

For now, they’re just friends, although there’s obviously something more between them. Kunhang told Ten he wanted to be with him, but the elder has yet to give him a committal response. He hasn’t asked Ten out like, properly, but that’s because he expressed some fear about jumping into a new relationship so soon after ending his last one. Which does make sense, but Kunhang is starting to have doubts. 

He struggles to believe that Ten loves him. Not only does Kunhang struggle to believe he is worthy of Ten’s love, but he had convinced himself a long time ago that the man would never love him. It was obvious that he loved Johnny. What are the chances that Ten would suddenly switch sides, break up with him and start loving Kunhang instead? It seems unlikely.

Kunhang has whiplash just trying to comprehend it. He would be fine if Ten talked to him, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t like talking about his feelings, and weeks will pass before Kunhang can convince him to sit down and have a serious conversation. He wishes Ten hyung would just let him in. He’s only done it once.

“ _Everyone likes me, but very few people love me... I ruined so many valid friendships in my past. I slept around with people I didn’t need to and I jumped into relationships that I thought would help fix me and fill the void… I feel like starting a new relationship would be the wrong decision to make. I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if I let this turn into what it was with Johnny hyung… I’m so scared to fuck this up…_ ”

Kunhang is convinced that night will always haunt him. Ten told him all that, but he still feels like he doesn’t understand one thing about him. He had been too focused on his own feelings to ask him the right questions, so now he’s missing a lot of pieces to the puzzle. 

Ten explained it all, it seemed. He gave Kunhang the backstory, his reasons without the excuses and apologized. Kunhang listened, accepted that apology, and forgave him. Everything should be fine. But for some reason, he doesn’t feel quite right. 

He and Ten were fooling around for _months_ behind Johnny hyung’s back. Kunhang feels sick to his stomach every time he thinks about it—how brainwashed he had been, how shameless and desperate he became under his hyung’s fingers, his mouth. Kunhang couldn’t say no. 

What was _really_ going on to make Ten so indifferent to the fact that what they were doing was wrong? If he loved Johnny so much, why would he cheat on him? Ten said things had ‘changed for him’ when he met Kunhang, and that he loved him too, but then why wouldn’t he say anything about it for a whole year? And why would he stay with Johnny if he wanted someone else? 

_“At the time, I really didn’t think you felt that way about me…”_

Kunhang can’t believe after all that, he still questions everything. He hates feeling like he can’t trust Ten, and he hates to consider that the man might’ve been lying at any point. 

Maybe he’s overthinking. 

-

He feels a sense of comfort when Ten is around, when he’s quiet all day, doodling on his ipad and not really wanting to interact with anyone or when he’s being loud and raucous, arguing with Kun in the hall about who’s turn it is to do the dishes, or chasing Sicheng around the dorm, trying to persuade him to let him paint his nails. 

So when he’s gone, Kunhang feels this excruciating pain. He’s embarrassed to say the other day, like three minutes after Ten and Xuxi said their goodbyes and left for the airport, he ran to their room, collapsed onto Ten’s bed and cried against his pillow for like an hour. 

Dejun is the only one who knows how much it bothers him, though, having walked in on him in the midst of the downpour. With teary eyes, Kunhang yelled at Dejun and told him to get out and now the older teases him about it like every other day. Kunhang doesn’t fight it - it’s payback he very well deserves for the arsenal of insults he hurls at the older daily for no reason at all.

Just those few dates in November were agonizing enough. Kunhang already knows he can barely go a week without seeing Ten before he starts getting inexplicably irritable, fighting with Yangyang over game controllers or snapping at Dejun, again, just because. 

Now, they’re gone again for three weeks of February. It was unavoidable that they be away on Ten’s birthday, which is good for him because he will get to see his family, but terrible for Kunhang, who doesn’t get to spend it with him. 

Ten, Ten, Ten hyung. Ten in the morning, Ten in the afternoon, Ten at night. Ten fan cams, Ten selfies and videos he’s taken of Ten hiding in his phone gallery. Ten’s empty bed. Ten’s silly trinkets, earrings, necklaces and bracelets on top of the dresser. Ten’s old notebook abandoned on the nightstand, the pages wrinkled from use and filled with his thoughts, song lyrics, and drawings. Ten’s shirt, that he sneaks out of the laundry basket and presses against his face, inhaling the lingering scent of his skin, his cologne, the stupid sweet detergent he uses on their clothes. 

Kunhang’s mind is full of Ten and his chest aches whenever he thinks about him. Kunhang knew this was coming. He had plenty of time to mentally prepare. And he’s lucky they’re only going for weeks at a time and not months like 127. But he can’t shake the loneliness that hovers over him in the older’s absence. 

Kunhang tries to fill his time with the other members, work and hobbies. But he struggles to focus on anything for long. Kunhang misses Ten so much, he’s the only thing he can think about. 

What makes it worse is that they don’t get to talk much while he is away. Outside of one group facetime, Kunhang doesn’t really hear from him. He tries not to feel bad about it– it’s only fitting that SuperM is super busy. 

He gets his chance on the fourth, after Ten makes a certain IG post. Kunhang sees it and instantly wants to call him. Insecure, he deliberates for a couple minutes on whether he should. Ten is probably busy, exhausted from performing, or enjoying his time eating and drinking and playing with the others. He does the math and realizes it’s a ten hour difference from Seoul to Seattle. In the end, his desperation wins out. It’s worth a shot, anyway. He hopes it’s a good time. 

Ten picks up after a couple rings, greeting him warmly. He sounds energized, no doubt from the concert they just finished. He says he’s at their hotel. It must be a fancy one. The wifi is exceptional–making his voice sound crystal clear even with his piece of shit android. 

For a while Ten seems like he’s on autopilot. He talks about the concert mostly. Kunhang listens without much interruption, happy just to hear his voice. He’s around other people; there are voices in the background. Maybe they’re still checking in.

Eventually the setting changes. Ten speaks to someone for a brief moment and a door shuts before everything else goes quiet. 

Ten turns his attention back to the call. He asks Kunhang what he’s been up to. The younger ignores him. 

“… I miss you,” he says instead, all the blood rushing to his face, whirring in his ears. 

Ten is quiet for a beat, probably trying to decide whether he’s going to tease him or be sincere. Kunhang is prepared for either. 

“ _Don’t do this_.” 

“I saw your post.”

“ _Kunhang,_ ” he whines.

“Do you miss me?”

“ _Ugh, yes. I miss all of you guys_ ,” he answers. 

“That wasn’t my question.”

“ _Can’t you just accept it_?”

“Hyung… I'll actually be hurt if you don’t say it.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Ten mumbles, “… _I miss you too_.” 

A soft smile breaks across Kunhang’s face. He wants to tease him more, but he refrains.

“You guys have been gone for so long,” he complains. 

Their room is too quiet and cold without Ten. Kunhang is wearing his hoodie, curled up in Ten’s bed with Ten’s pillow pressed against his cheek. How embarrassing. 

“ _Don’t be dramatic. It’s been less than a week_.”

“It feels like forever. Seriously, hurry up and come home okay? Who is going to do my laundry?” 

“ _Psh. I don’t know. Did you ask Kun_?”

“It’s not the same.”

“ _Well, here’s a crazy thought, you could do it …yourself._ ”

“Ehhh no thanks.” Then his clothes wouldn’t smell like Ten’s.

“ _You’re unbelievable_ ,” Ten laughs. “ _You really can’t live without me, can you_?” 

Kunhang sighs, “I mean, I can. But I don’t want to. That’s not really living to me. Ya know? Just like…existing,” 

“ _Oh God_ ,” Ten groans. “ _You’re whipped_ ,” 

“What does that mean?” he wonders. The word sounds so familiar. 

“ _It means …it’s hard to explain. Don’t you know that 127 song_?” 

“Which one?” 

“ _Whiplash_.” 

“Oh, yeah. I know it,” 

“ _Hmmm. Let’s see. Whipped means… ‘being totally controlled by the person you like or your significant other. You like them so much, you would do anything for them_.’”

“Wow, really?” That’s spot on.

“ _That’s what urban dictionary says, anyway._ ” 

“Ahh,” he nods, “I don’t care. I mean, I can live with that,” 

“ _Why am I not surprised_ ,” Ten laughs warmly. “ _I’m willing to bet you’ve been wearing my clothes too, like last time._ ” 

Kunhang sighs, eyes falling shut. He will never forgive Yangyang for telling him that. 

“... Don’t do that,” he mutters. 

“ _Do what_?” Ten laughs. 

“… bully me,” 

“ _I’m not! It’s cute_ ,” 

“Really…you don’t think I’m weird and codependent?” 

“ _No, babe. It’s really sweet. I’ve never had anyone wear my clothes before,_ ” 

“To be honest… I've also been sleeping in your bed. It smells like you.” Ten’s shampoo, body wash and cologne, that same sickenly sweet detergent and the natural scent that clings to his skin. If he closes his eyes and just breathes it in he might even be able to forget that he’s so far away. 

“ _Really_ ,” the older hums, “ _What else have you been doing in my bed_?” 

Kunhang rolls his eyes, “Nothing, pervert.”

“ _Are you sure? Now is your one and only chance to confess_ ,” 

“I don't jerk off in your _bed_ , hyung. I do it in the shower, so no one can walk in.” 

Ten clicks his tongue, “ _Psycho_.”

“I think about you, though,” he admits, his voice small, “Every time.”

“ _Well I hope so. Who else would you be thinking about, our manager_?” 

“Ew, gross!” Kunhang grimaces at the thought. He stops, “Actually… wait, which one?” 

_“I cannot believe you,_ ” Ten gasps, “ _I’m gonna beat your ass_ ,” 

“Oooo are you _jealous?_ That’s a first,” 

“ _What do you mean? I get jealous_.” 

“No you don’t. You don’t care whose fancams I jerk off to,” 

“ _Yah! No jerking off to anyone but me. I’m serious_ ,” 

“ _Sheesh_. It’s just a joke.” 

“ _Is it? I can’t trust you bisexuals_ ,” 

“Ten, do you honestly think I could? Really?” 

“ _I dunno_ ,” 

“As _whipped_ as I am? Don’t play dumb,” he scoffs. 

“ _Ugh. You’re no fun_ ,” Ten mutters, but Kunhang can hear the smile in his voice. They settle into a comfortable silence for a minute before Ten clears his throat. 

“ _So…are you on my bed now_?” 

“Yeah. Why?” Kunhang frowns. 

“ _Could I perhaps… persuade you to jerk off on my bed_?” 

“Huh?” Kunhang squints.

“… _Just this once_ ,” 

“I feel like I’m … missing something,” The image in his mind is definitely the wrong one.

“ _God, Hendery. You’re_ clueless,” Ten groans before his voice gets small, “… _I’m asking you for phone sex._ ” 

“Ohhh! Then why didn’t you just say that, silly?” 

“ _Because… I was trying to be subtle,_ dummy,” 

“I mean. I'm down,” he says, already dropping a hand to the front of his pants. He palms himself once, twice. 

“ _We have to be fast. I'm rooming with Taemin hyung this time and he said he’s coming back soon. Probably less than an hour now_ ,” 

“Fuck, okay,” he reaches into the bedside table, dragging out the lube. 

“ _Since we’ve established that you think about me and_ only _me, tell me what you imagine us doing. I'm so curious_ ,” Ten asks. There’s a rustling of fabric as he reaches under his own clothes. 

If they had time, Kunhang thinks he would ask him what he is wearing just so he could picture the scene in his mind— hyung alone in his hotel room, laying on his back on the bed, one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other feeling himself. It’s been so long since he’s seen Ten. He feels like he is already forgetting the simple details about him. 

“I don’t know. I just think about… normal stuff we do and then like, some stuff I want you to do to me. In the future,” Kunhang shyly starts, his face heating at the realization that Ten is going to want him to say those things aloud.

“ _Like what_?” he presses.

“Well first, I think about just kissing you. Your neck, your chest. I think about touching you everywhere. I miss your body, Ten. It’s so nice. I'm getting hard just thinking about it,” 

Even before the tour, Ten was too busy with schedules and tired from rehearsal for them to do much other than cuddle and kiss. It was a couple weeks ago, but Kunhang’s mind easily wanders to when they were last together. He thinks about the way his hands mapped over Ten’s chest, his hips, the way his mouth followed the same path. 

_“I'm getting there too, babe. What else would you do?”_

Kunhang remembers his lips parting around Ten’s dick, immediately drawing a long, low moan out of him. 

“I don’t know, maybe… I would kiss down your stomach and then, I would suck you off. I really miss how you feel— in my mouth. I miss how you taste. And when you put your hands in my hair and fuck my throat. Fuck, it’s so hot, hyung, just– using me like that,” he stutters, unsure and feeling somewhat embarrassed that he’s saying this out loud. But the fact that it’s through the phone and not in person is actually more comforting than he imagined.

“ _Shit_.” he awes, “ _Where did you learn to talk like that, baby?_ ” 

“You, I guess,” he hooks his fingers in the waistband of his joggers, shoving them down mid-thigh. 

“ _So you want me to fuck your mouth? Do you think you can take it? You almost gagged last time._ ” His breaths are picking up slightly. Kunhang must be doing something right. 

“I think we all gagged last time. Also, what if I maybe _want_ to gag?” 

“ _Then you’re disgusting_.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Kunhang sighs. 

Ten hums, “ _What else do you think about? Like, that we haven’t done_?” 

Kunhang is swarmed by everything at once. He doesn’t even know where to start. He has many fantasies about things he wants to do to Ten, of things he wants Ten to do to _him_. Just the thought of the possibilities sends an overwhelming excitement rattling through his body that soon concentrates between his hips. He feels warm, everywhere, though, on his face, his neck, his chest, low in his stomach.

He reminds himself again that they don’t have time to drag this out, and blurts out the very first thing that comes to mind.

“Honestly, I think about you holding me down and fucking me like you do. But only like, choking me, properly.” He imagines it, and the image goes straight to his cock. 

“I think about you being rough: pulling my hair and hitting me, like, on my face or my thighs,” Kunhang continues quickly before he loses the nerve. “I want you to do more than just scold me when I don’t listen - I want you to actually punish me, too. I don’t care how, just whatever you think I deserve. I want to please you, but I also want you to deny me while I do it. I want you to make me feel desperate. Like, so desperate that I cry or something pathetic,” 

“ _You want me to humiliate you_?” Ten sounds surprised. Kunhang has no idea why. 

“Fuck, yes. And I want to do what you tell me to. Like, completely shut my brain off and just submit to you. And lay there, possibly tied up, as you fuck me and hit me and degrade me–,”

“ _Christ_ ,” the older slurs, “ _That’s so dirty, baby,_ ” 

“I know. I'm sorry,”

“ _Don’t apologize. Fuck, I would do all of that to you if I was there_ ,” Ten strains. He’s touching himself, Kunhang can tell. Just the thought is enough to make him feel dizzy.

“I would be so good for you. I swear,” he moans, his hand finally sliding under his boxers and circling around his own cock. 

Kunhang pictures the scene as if he were there, as if Ten were here in the room with him right now. He wants to be on his hands and knees submitting to Ten, begging him to do these awful things to him. He wants Ten to use him like a toy, to be cruel and mean like he knows he can be. 

He’s so hard against his palm. They’ve just been talking, but Kunhang already feels hot and desperate as if Ten were actually here with him, touching and teasing him. 

The lube eases the sweet friction his hand may have provided, but it still feels good. Kunhang gives himself a few short tugs, easing slowly into a rhythm. He already knows he’s not going to last long.

“ _You would, wouldn’t you? You’re always good and obedient. You’re my good boy._ ” 

“Fuck–,” Kunhang gasps, fucking up into his loose fist. Heat simmers in his blood, curling down to his stomach. His desire to be degraded is balanced by his need to hear loving praises and affirmations. 

“ _Are you touching yourself now_?” Kunhang can hear Ten’s breaths growing heavier through the speaker, the tell tale sound of his hand working over his cock. 

“Yeah,” he shakily admits, thumbing squeezing over the tip, just like Ten‘s would.

“ _How does it feel, baby_?“ 

Again, Kunhang doesn't know where to start. His entire body feels like it’s on fire. It’s what Ten—and _only_ Ten—does to him. 

“I feel so hot, just–thinking about you, about what I want to do with you. My hand is good, but—not better than yours. Never,” 

“ _Yeah? You like when my hand is around you, or when I put my mouth on you_?”

“Yes. _Please,_ hyung. I want your mouth,” he begs. His grip gets tighter, fist pumping faster and filling the air with embarrassingly wet sounds he’s sure Ten can hear.

“ _You sound so good when you beg. I can’t wait to fuck you when I come home. It’s been too long_.” 

“Yess, hyung. I wish you were inside me right now. My fingers are never enough,” 

And then Ten is cursing and chanting his name and coming and the sound and the imagery it provides has Kunhang tensing up ten hours and eight thousand kilometers away, his orgasm spreading thick through his body as he spills warm and wet over his fingers. He rides the high for as long as he can, his nerves tingling, muscles twitching with the aftershocks as he comes down. 

They lay like that for a minute, just catching their breath. He reaches over to the nightstand again, grabbing a tissue to wipe the lube and cum from his softening dick. It feels like sandpaper on his hypersensitive skin.

“Ten?” he calls after a long silence. 

“ _Hm_?” 

“I miss you again. And I love you,” 

“ _Eyy. Don’t make this emotional. I still have jizz on my fingers_ ,” 

“I'm not trying to! I'm just over here thinking damn, like, I really hit the jackpot. Ten hyung is so cool and funny and talented. And he’s hot as fuck and into everything I'm into,” 

“ _Yeah into all that freak shit you just mentioned_ ,” 

“Please. All the stuff I said was _moderately_ kinky.” 

“ _Uh-huh_ ,” he hums, “ _Then I can't wait to try moderately kinky stuff with you_.”

He’s glad they had this ‘talk’. While they’ve barely scratched the surface of the things he wants, it’s definitely a step in the right direction. They’ll need to discuss things more in detail one day soon, research, negotiate and establish boundaries. He’s been wanting to ask Ten about more specific things for a while, but his irrational fears have made it difficult. That, and all the drama surrounding their friendship and Ten’s past relationship. He didn’t want to get too deep in a friends with benefits situation. He feels more comfortable asking and trusting now that Ten is single and pursuing him. 

“Me too.” Kunhang smiles. 

There's a knock on the door. He panics at first, thinking that it’s his, but then Ten yells out that he’s naked and not to come in. 

_“Fuck, it’s Taemin-hyung. I gotta go babe,”_ he says _. “I might call you next week. But if I forget, I’ll just see you when I get home. Okay?”_

“Fine. Okay,” Kunhang agrees. “Bye,” 

Then it’s quiet again. 

Kunhang still doesn’t understand how one man can have so much power over him, the power to make or break his mood, control over his thoughts and feelings. It's crazy how much better he feels just from one conversation with him. 

Their room will be quiet and cold until Ten returns, but the sound of his voice lingers in Kunhang’s mind, his warm laugh, and the sweet, overwhelmed sounds that escaped him as he touched himself. 

He cleans up and slips back into Ten’s bed, pulling the duvet up over his head. He falls asleep soon after, feeling warm and sated inside. 

-

_Kunhang knows they’re not right. Some days Ten’s candid words and sheer indifference stings hot like a brand. He burns Kunhang again and again, until his soft, yielding heart is covered in blisters and bruises and scars that don’t heal. He aches in places he never knew to be vulnerable and the pain is a constant reminder of a choice he never made: to love his band mate._

_Ten is sweet and vibrant like a flower, but he’s twisted up inside like the thorny branches that grew to protect him. Sometimes those eyes, as warm and lovely as they may be, say, don’t get too close, as if daring Kunhang to try._

_He sometimes wonders what things would’ve been like if he had kept his mouth shut._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm continuing this series into (you guessed it) 10 parts! Did anyone ask? Of course not. I love wasting my own time and everyone else's. Who cares? This is my branding now. I love tendery and I do what I want. It's going to carry on as it has as smut one shots with interludes of plot and dialogue. Also if you haven’t caught this yet... hendery is obsessed with ten, which is ... not good. And that needs to be addressed along with a bunch of other shit. Hence why I felt unsatisfied with the tell me ending so I will be delving more into johnten and what happened with that as well as explaining everyones' actions in more detail. It's gonna get convoluted, though. Featuring jungwoo as a villain. Oof. If you care, bear with me. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/tenderybitch)


End file.
